Separation
by PenguinAmiga
Summary: HAPPY FEET. A NormaJeanxMemphis, MumblexGloria fic. Set when Mumble is exiled to when he returns. My name is not George Miller. I own nothing. [Twoshot]
1. I'm dying, but my heart beats on

**What happened during Mumble's time in the zoo. Pretty short. Based around Memphis and Norma Jean, and Gloria a bit. Enjoy! (I hope).**

First part written from Norma Jean's point of view. SPOILERS AHOY!

As Mumble disappeared over an icy bluff, I couldn't take it any more. It was too much to take in over such a short time.

_Must go... Dropped him... All messed up_

I found myself at the mouth of a cave, Memphis hurrying towards me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm-"

"Sorry? Well I think you should be!"

I was as taken aback as he. We'd never really argued before today, and we had never had reason to.

"Beg pardon?"

"All this time, you never told me, or anyone! Instead, you made HIM feel insecure because of YOUR mistake!!!"

Ooh, I was angry now. He looked down at me with guilty eyes.

"Norma Jean-"

"I hope you're happy now! You have no-one to worry about but yourself!"

Silence. I could feel thousands of eyes boring into me. Naturally, now that Mumble was gone, the whole colony wanted to see how Memphis and I would handle the loss. Nosey…er… Beaky penguins!

"What do you mean?" said Memphis in a small voice. He looked absolutely petrified. With good reason...

"Well, why should I want to be near you? You're a hypocrite, a liar, and wouldn't love me either if I couldn't sing!"

Cue collective gasp from everyone, especially our own generation. That hurt me to say that, because I knew it was true. I wasn't even looking at him now. I had turned my back on him.

"Please just leave me alone" I finished softly, still facing the opposite direction.

It seemed like forever that I stood there alone. The colony had gone back to gossiping, and in some cases, singing. Days passed that I went without food, company or speaking.

Winter approached on swift, cold wings and I left the nation with all of the other females. I didn't say goodbye to Memphis.

For all the good it did me, I went fishing. Over the four months of winter, I caught a single fish. One! I was relieved when streams of light came pouring through the water, and I made a long, silent journey home.

I watched as all the young one reunited with their mates, and saw their children for the first time. I remember that. A dark shadow hangs over the memory, because I know that while I had been fishing, Mumble's egg had been sliding across the freezing ice, completely unprotected.

I resumed my position as a loner on the outskirts of the colony. Over time, I heard young, high voices pipe up, strong and true. It reminded me of a time when I was a chick myself…

_**Since my baby left me,**_

_**I found a new place to dwell,**_

_**It's down on the edge of lonely street at,**_

_**Heartbreak Hotel**_

_Even though I was young, my heart fluttered, undoubtedly like every single other female in the class. Who couldn't love a voice like that? When Memphis waddled back into the class, he looked embarrassed. He just wanted to be average, I could tell. _

"_Norma Jean? Are you listenink? Sink darrrlink!!!" Mrs. Astrakhan boomed._

"_Uh.. Um.. Okay" I stuttered. I hadn't looked for my Heartsong yet, so I would simply play it by ear._

_**You don't have to be rich to be my pearl,**_

_**Don't have to be cool to rule my world,**_

_**Ain't no particular song I'm more compatible with,**_

_**I just want your extra time,**_

_**And your kiss**_

_There was a gasp from everyone behind me. They were used to slow, sad, melodies. My song was upbeat, bouncy. But I didn't care about being a little different. The first face I saw was Memphis'. It wasn't filled with shock or disapproval, but awe._

_Then it was my turn to be embarrassed._

I awoke from the memory, and realised I had been asleep during this flashback.

I eventually turned around, and my heart skipped several beats. One was of shock when I saw Memphis looking heartbroken inside the cave I stood outside.

Another of pity, seeing Gloria watching her peers sing to each other while she stood alone.

But finally, one of excitement. The five Adelie penguin friends of Mumble's were approaching! Plus another funny- looking one, but I assumed Mumble knew him too.

"Where is he?" I squeaked. Ouch, I need to start speaking more.

"We dunno" answered one. He then told me the whole story.

When he finished with a "so we're _hoping_ that he's still alive." I took off on my belly, toward Memphis' cave.

When I popped up in front of him, he looked surprised, but not necessarily joyous.

"Mumblewenttotheforbiddenshoreandjumpedoffacliffandouttoseaandhasntcomeback!"  
I said breathlessly, looking up him with THAT look.

He took a deep breath, and tried a few times to say something. The breath eventually escaped as a sigh.

Fine. I would just wait.

**I hope you like, please please PLEASE review!!! baby penguin eyes**


	2. Never let me go

**Author's Note: **Hardly any reviews . How depressing! Carrying on, making twoshot (code for: This story will go on forever). This one's in Gloria's POV (Yes, I _know _it's a NJM fic, but I'm taking penguinic license! Oh, the wit…). Hope you like!

Months passed since **The Big Fight. **I had since learned the reason for Mumble's sudden hostility. And where he'd gone after I left.

Stubborn hippity- hoppity fool! But I was worried, and scared, and lonely. There _is _only one for each penguin…

But, I had a class to teach, and would not let my friends down like Mumble let me down. " Okay, " I began, getting the attention of the shuffling, chattering chicks "You know what a heartsong is, and how to find one. Can someone sing theirs for me?"

One student, Lilia stepped forward "Sing yours Miss! Please?"

Ouch. This was going to hurt, but I couldn't give them any reason that I couldn't. I took a deep breath, drew myself up to full height, and let the words go.

_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those who need more than they get,_

_Daylight deals a bad ha-_

I choked on the word when I heard a tapping join my singing. I searched for the source, but all I saw were other astonished penguins. I sighed, and continued;

_Daylight deals a bad hand to a penguin that has laid too many bets,_

**Tap ta-tap tap tap ta-ta-ta-tap tap tap taptap taptaptaptap**

_The mirror stares you in the face, and says baby,_

_Uh-huh, it don't work!_

**Tap ta-tap tap tap ta-ta-ta-tap tap tap tap tap- tap tap tap**

Subconsciously walking away from my class, I called "Where are you?"

Lo and behold, over a snow drift appeared a sleek, black male penguin with a yellow bowtie. His bright blue eyes were focussed on me. I approached him, and for a moment, we were the only penguins in the world.

"Gloria," he began, but I held up one flipper and smiled. It was all alright now…

BEEP! BEEP!

I suddenly woke up from the trance, and became conscious of all the others staring at us. A high pitched sound was coming from Mumble!

"Don't worry, it's just this," he turned around, and a gasp rose up. A big thing was stuck on his back, and it was flashing "it's from the aliens! They're coming! But they don't respond to singing, just this…"

He began to tap again, but another sound was audible. A building roar, terrifyingly close. A huge… thing flew over the nation, and landed on one of the cliffs behind Mumble and I.

I think that's the first time I have ever heard silence. And I can't say I enjoyed the experience. Mumble resumed dancing, and I joined him, after a pause.

"Hello? Are you completely blind?" I called out over the sea of black and white. Apparently, most of them were, because there was only one response. A loud, pair of feet coming from behind us.

I couldn't believe Memphis was out of that cave, and _dancing! _Even Mumble skipped a few beats of his dance in shock. But he just continued with a nod.

Yet another rhythm joined. Norma Jean was dancing her way up the hill, but avoiding Memphis' gaze. I knew exactly what was wrong, and I think Mumble got the gist too, because he moved to one side, no longer dividing his parents (literally and figuratively).

These events, which take so long to describe, happened in a matter of seconds. And sure enough, a rumble came from my class, who simply followed my lead. Their parents, my friends, soon started too.

Even the Elders (though I really wish they hadn't tried… ancient birds trying to dance isn't a good look) eventually joined. Thousands of penguins, following the one who had initially been cast out for being different.

The aliens left soon after that, and nothing went back to normal. Mumble and I were finally together, and if months of separation aren't enough to tear us apart then nothing ever will be.

We have a chick now, who goes to penguin school with Mumble's sister. Needless to say, Memphis and Norma Jean are once again inseparable. Their new baby, Bee, has a beautiful voice.

Not half as beautiful though, as Chrissy's, our own daughter. Hers is much better than mine, and she's only a baby.

But best of all, she dances to her own heartsong.

P.S.: Ramon is yet to have a good relationship

Finito!!! I might do a Chrissy story. I'll see how any reviews I get hint hint. Little button there! Click it now, or you will be attacked by an orca!!!


End file.
